Shadow Of The Gods: New Dawn
by xXKingXx
Summary: Aizen Lucifer Son of Lucifer , adopted son of lilith. Devil/Fallen angel Hybrid. Oc x Harem, Issei x Harem
1. OC BIO

**Name: **Aizen lucifer

**Nickname:** Shadow of the Gods, Death

**Gender: **Male

**Eyes**: Crimson

**Hair: **Bangs

**Hair Color: **Red with blond highlights

**Skin: **White tan

**Height: **6ft 2in

**Body: **Muscular and Thin

**Clothes: **Black Boots, Black Jeans, Hei's coat and mask (Darker than black)

**Occupation: **3rd year at Kuoh Academy

**Species: **Devil Multiverser

**Wings number:** 12 ( 6 Devil, 6 fallen angel)

**Personality: **Kind, caring, quiet, very protective to others

**Likes: **Anime, Pizza, Training, Video Games

**Dislikes: **Tyrants. Arrogant People, Perverts

**Family:**

Lucifer (Devil Father)

Lilith (Adopted Mother)

Unknown(Fallen Angel Mother)

Vail Lucifer (Step-Grandson)

Rizevim Livan Lucifer (Step-brother)

**Abilities: **

1. Master Swordsman

2. Hand to Hand Specialist

3. Semi-Immortal (can die only in battle, but is reincarnated after 2 days)

4. Mastered Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

5. Revive dead

6. Creation ( Thinking what he wants, From air to worlds)

change (Changing his or others race)

of Destruction

Spears

10. Unlimited knowledge

11. Photographic Memory

**Sacred Gears:**

** Gear - Zeroth Longinus , Contains 666 the Apocalypse beast.**

Located: Right arm

powers:

Death Blast - Shots a Black beam which destory all in it's path but space and time

Soul Breaker - ability to steal the soul from any being

**2. Time Watch(Black G-Shock Gold rim)**

located: left arm

powers:

Seal - hides all power

reverse - reverse time to any period

Freeze - Stops all time ( stops all people but God and Great Red)

**Weapons:**

**1. Black Scyth**

**2. White and Black Katana**

**Background / History:**

Aizen lucifer is the son of lucifer, and a unknown fallen angel. He was raised by lucifer and Lilith after his mother was killed by a group of angels. Over the next few hundred of years the trained him and he formed a sibiling rivaly with rizevim. At the start of the Great War he fought many angels and fallen, an earned himself the nicknames "Shadow of the Gods", and "Death" when he fought the Seraph and God severely with no damage and left. He traveled around searching for a strong foe to lose to, when searching he heard rumors of a dragon as strong as great red, so he followed this dragon till he found him. When he found the dragon or the recently named 666, God sealed him with the beast to the dimensional gap. Hundreds of years later he was found by Chaos and unsealed with 666 who was turned into a sacred gear he was offered to be a multiverser a person who travels the universes and becomes one with a life form from that universe and keeps there powers he acepted. He did this for a 5 million years and decided to revisit his old universe. He got all the information of what happened in the world and decided to turn himself to a baby and telepot himself to the hyoudou residence and leave himself there with a card saying "**Aizen Lucifer 6 months old - take care of him".**

**Aizen will be raised with Issei he is six months older than him. (since he turned himself to a baby)**

**Will issei live or die tell me in reviews?**

**what do you guys want the paring to be? Aizen x ? **


	2. 1

**Parings:**

**Aizen Harem: Rias, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Kuroka **

**Issei Harem: Asia, Irina , Koneko**

**Aizen will be refered as Aiz, Hyoudou's changed his name**

**I just want to say un the Highschool DxD world for this story there will be animes like naruto,bleach,etc**

**His Black Scyth is a Zanpakutō**

**_18 year time skip_**

In an abanded constrution site we see a figure running away from someone or the figure running away you can see a knock off of the joker with a trench coat and a white mask with a puple bolt over one eye with scratches on the mask. This figure is Aiz "Lucifer" Hyoudou adopted brother of Issei Hyoudou the soon to be weilder of Boosted Gear. Throughout is life people called him a prodigy from intellegence to swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, the exact opposite of Issei he is better in every way possible.

You can run all you want, you can't escape ''death" fallen scum said Aiz while running after the newly identified fallen angel.

The fallen Angel turns around and see's nothing

BOO! said Aiz while activating his fallen Angel turns around to see Aiz with a new set of eyes (Yami-no-Sharingan-173931691) and falls into his trap of the eyes.

**Amaterasu **said Aiz while a black flam camp out of his left eye and burned the fallen angel until he was dust.

Hn, not even worth my time said Aiz fading away into the shadows.

_**1 Day Later**_

Nii-San wake up Said an undetermined voice while shaking Aiz bed

Shut up ISSEI i get it Said are protagionist Aiz while get up from his bed showing his crimsion eyes and his red hair with blond highlights down his bangs.

after getting dressed which consisted of the uniform of the school but he had black jeans and black boots. Also wearing a black g-shock with a gold rim (Sacred Gear Time Watch) _**activate time watch:Seal**__._ after grabing his phone and headphones and playing "_Crown The Empire - Johnny Ringo"_ he headed down stairs to find that he's ten mins late for his class._** Activate time watch:Freeze **_and started to walk to his school.

_Unknown Location)_

In a realm of nothingness we see a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout. His overall length measures around 100 meters, stuck in a black substance covering the whole body but the head. Around this Dragon there is a massive black Eastern Dragon with a black spikes on it's snout the overall length measures around 150 meters. These Dragons are Great Red and 666 or trihexa.

We can se 666 moving toward Great Red with his mouth open showing hundreds of black sharp teeth.

SPLAT!


End file.
